Djinn
About Djinns (aka Summons) are mystical summons that appear in Patapon 3. They can be called upon by summoning when the Fever meter is full and glowing gold by drumming the Miracle Song (X XX XX). Dark Heroes are also able to summon djinns during this time. They will go into Dark Hero Mode during this. While in Dark Hero mode they will attack harder and you will not be able to summon your Djinn. All previously dead Patapons will be revived and restored to half health while alive patapons on the battle field will be restored to full health. The Djinn will appear in the background and sound out a rhythmic chant. Every eight beats, the Djinn will makes sounds according to the drum in which the player must identify and play using each sound (Pata = Ooh, Pon = Aahh, Don = Yeah, and Chaka = Oh). The player may tap in between beats to make total of eight beats per measure (four regular beats). Also, a drum beat can be held to make a long note. Throughout the course of the summon, the beats played during Djinn's appearance will be visible in the middle of the screen. Certain beat that the player inputs can either be out of place (which shows a blank underneath the beat), good, or perfect. More accurate beats equals a higher score after each measure. The total amount of points aqcuired account for two things: when the summon is about to finish, Djinns finish up with powerful attacks, which has an attack power relative to the collected score; when the summon is over and Djinn disappears, the amount of Fever juice (the "glow" in the Fever bar necessary for summoning) left in the fever bar is proportional to the amount of the collected score (i.e. higher score means more Fever juice when the summon ends). In Patapon 3, you obtain a djinn after you lose or quit the Archfiend of Valor quest. Each time the army enters the start of the level (or floor of a dungeon), they gain 1 use of the djinn. If unused, they can be stockpiled in multi-level dungeons. When a mission is completed, djinn uses do not carry over to the next mission. While in multiplayer when you die you are able to revive yourself only if you have unlocked a djinn, this proccess works the same way as you would summon a djinn. When you die you lose all counters you may have collected on each floor, but when you revive yourself you are given one counter. Djinns *Yarigami's Sutra - The more you drum your heart out, the bigger the final boom! **6 spears fire and explode on contact on the floor, doing massive (can do 20,000+) damage. **Can be obtained at the end of cave of valor. (story - missable), answer that you didn't lose any chest to the djinn. **Causes your Patapons to do continuous "PON-PON-PATA-PON" Command for the duration of the summon. **Causes your Uberhero activate "Uberhero mode" for the rest of the summon if your Uberhero's hero mode is activated by "PON-PON-PATA-PON" (Except for Oohoroc for some Reason). *Tategami's Sutra - This sutra summons Tategami who repels foes. Sing with the great Djinn to push back foes and clear out the frontline! **Costs 50 Star shards. **Unlock Through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Pair League" Team Rank. **Literally pushes back your opponent, and deals decent amount of damage. **Causes your Patapons to do continuous "CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON" Command for the duration of the summon. **Can be unlocked from World's First Hoshipon Convention if you just wait for the Hoshipons to flee. **Causes your Uberhero activate "Uberhero mode" for the rest of the summon if your Uberhero's hero mode is activated by "CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON". *Soragami's Sutra - This sutra summons Soragami who rules over storm and tailwind. Enemy ground is hit by lightning with each well-timed strike. **Costs 100 Star shards. **Unlock through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Trio League" Team Rank. **Causes your Patapons to do continuous "PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA~PON-PON-PATA-PON" **Perfect sutra for Cannogabang and other Uberheroes that require PONCHAKA. *Yamagami's Sutra - This sutra summons Yamagami who transforms the battlefield to chaos. Each strike intensifies volcanic activity. **Costs 120 Star shards. **Unlock through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Minor League" Team Rank. **Causes your Patapons to do continuous "CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON" Command for the duration of the summon. **NOTE!: during the summon your Patapon take up FIRE damage per measure, for the duration of the summon. And sometimes Freeze, Poison, and make your Patapons Asleep. *Super Yarigami's Sutra - A Djinn Superior to Yarigami with a stronger attack. **Costs 500 Star shards. **Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Major League" Team Rank. *Super Tategami's Sutra - A Djinn superior to Tategami who boldly guards at the frontline. **Costs 500 Star shards. **Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 2" Team Rank. *Super Soragami's Sutra - A Djinn superior to Soragami who causes powerful storms. **Costs 500 Star shards. **Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 3" Team Rank. *Super Yamagami's Sutra - A Djinn superior to Yamagami who causes great calamities. **Costs 500 Star shards. **Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 4" Team Rank. **This Djinn Fires 3 flaming rocks repeatedly. Unlike Yamagami, it fires only 1 reapeatedly. Guide *'Yarigami's Sutra' 1 □→→→→→→→ 2 □□×○→→→→ 3 △×× □→→→→ 4 □→→□ □→→ 5 □○○ □○○ 6 □○○ □○○ 7 □□□○→→→→ 8 □ ○ □ ○ 9 □○□○○→→→ 10 □ ○ □○○○ 11 □×× □→□→ 12 □→→→○→→→ 13 □○○ □○○ 14 □○□○□○○□○ 15 □○○○○→→→ *'Tategami's Sutra ' 1 □→→→→→→→ 2 □○□○→→→→ 3 □□□ ○→→→ 4 □□□ ○→→→ 5 □○○ □○○ 6 □○○ □○○ 7 □○□○→→→→ 8 □□□○→→→→ 9 □□ ×→→→→ 10 □○○ □○○ 11 □○□○□○□○ 12 □→→→→→→○ 13 ○→→→→→→→ 14 □○○ □○○ 15 □○□○○→→→ *'Soragami's Sutra' 1 ×→→→→→→→ 2 □□△○→→→→ 3 □□□ ×→→→ 4 □□□ ×→→→ 5 □○○ ×→→→ 6 □○○ ×→→→ 7 □□ ○→→→→ 8 □→→→□→→→ 9 □○○ □△× 10 □ × × × 11 □○○→→→→→ 12 □→□→ ○× 13 □→□→ ○× 14 □○× □○× 15 □→→→→○× *'Yamagami's Sutra' *'Super Yarigami's Sutra' 1 □→→→→→→→ 2 □□×○→→→→ 3 △×× □→→→→ 4 □→→□ □→→ 5 □○○ □○○ 6 □○○ □○○ 7 □□□○→→→→ 8 □ ○ □ ○ 9 □○□○○→→→ 10 □ ○ □○○○ 11 □×× □→□→ 12 □→→→○→→→ 13 □○○ □○○ 14 □○□○□○○□○ 15 □○○○○→→→ *'Super Tategami's Sutra' 1 □→→→→→→→ 2 □○□○→→→→ 3 □□□ ○→→→ 4 □□□ ○→→→ 5 □○○ □○○ 6 □○○ □○○ 7 □○□○→→→→ 8 □□□○→→→→ 9 □□ ×→→→→ 10 □○○ □○○ 11 □○□○□○□○ 12 □→→→→→→○ 13 ○→→→→→→→ 14 □○○ □○○ 15 □○□○○→→→ *'Super Soragami's Sutra' 1 ×→→→→→→→ 2 □□△○→→→→ 3 □□□ ×→→→ 4 □□□ ×→→→ 5 □○○ ×→→→ 6 □○○ ×→→→ 7 □□ ○→→→→ 8 □→→→□→→→ 9 □○○ □△× 10 □ × × × 11 □○○→→→→→ 12 □→□→ ○× 13 □→□→ ○× 14 □○× □○× 15 □→→→→○× *'Super Yamagami's Sutra' Trivia *Djinns, (or jinn), is a supernatural creature. Jinn, humans and angels make up the three sentient creations and two of the creations have free will. This is a reference that Patapon uses, and the Djinn in the background could possibly be the creature reviving the Heroes.This is another reference that the Barsala Djinn is the angel, the Yaripon is a human, and the Shield is the Djinn.This makes another reference to Patapon in Mythical stories. *It is possible to cut short a Dark Hero's djinn by killing the opposing Dark Hero. However, if a human player enters Hero mode and dies, the Djinn will continue. *There Are also Super Djinn's that are more powerful than their normal counterparts (ex. Super Yarigami, Super Tategami) *When a Dark Hero Summons a Djinn, the background is also a Patapon. *To keep up Fever Mode when using a Djinn, stop beating drums in the end of the Djinn. Then wait for your Patapons to say "Fever!" This is tested perfectly. *Dark Heroes use only Yarigami's Sutra. Gallery Djinn.png|Yarigami's Sutra shield djinn.png|Tategami's Sutra sabara djinn.png|Soragami's Sutra Pic 0049.jpg|Yamagami's Sutra Pic 0050.jpg|Super Yarigami's Sutra Super yarigami.JPG|Super Yarigami's Sutra in the form of an Elite Yaripon Pic 0051.jpg|Super Tategami's Sutra Super tategami.JPG|Super Tategami's Sutra in a form of a Castle Pic 0052.jpg|Super Sorigami's Sutra Super soragami.JPG|Super Sorigami's Sutra in a form of a Elite Patapon Angel Pic 0053.jpg|Super Yamigami's Sutra Sper yamagami.JPG|Super Yamigami's Sutra in a form of 3 Floating Volcano Islands Category:Patapon 3 Category:Drums Category:Artifacts Category:Under Construction Category:Uberhero Category:Juju